


Idol Advent

by prettywordsyouleft



Category: B.A.P, B1A4, BTOB, Day6 (Band), MXM (Band), NU'EST, Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywordsyouleft/pseuds/prettywordsyouleft
Summary: For the first twenty-five days of December we will be opening up a door on the Idol Advent tree to see who is behind it and waiting with a drabble to share!





	1. Day One - Home In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jimin - Home In Time**

You were shocked only for a second; your body shifting across the room faster than your brain comprehended who had just walked through the front door. As you jumped up into his arms, you realised you weren’t dreaming.

Jimin was here right on time.

You had hoped Jimin would be home for Christmas but you knew how busy his schedule was this year. All the same, you had gone to sleep praying for a Christmas miracle.

He chuckled as he put you back on the floor and bopped you on the nose playfully. “You really didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

“You told me you wouldn’t be back until the day after,” you admitted with a pout and Jimin hugged you again, humming happily at holding you close.

“You’re so cute for believing that, I honestly thought you would have figured me out, you normally do!”

“You’re my Christmas present this year?” you asked with a smile and Jimin nodded.

“Just in time to start opening presents, right?”

You grinned. “I already got the best one.”


	2. Day 2 - Santa Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yongguk - Santa Kisses**

“Now how many presents do I need to leave here tonight? Let’s see…”

You smiled at the efforts of the man in red in the living room as you peered around the corner, watching as your two children stared with pure amazement at seeing Santa in their living room. Despite their hushed whispered and giggles, the man delivering the gifts under the tree continued on with his loud exclamations and pats at his oversized belly. Eventually, Santa left through the front door and the children giggled as they thundered back upstairs to their beds, having heard Santa mention if they woke up early the presents would disappear.

And then Santa came through the back door. He took you in his arms as you tried your hardest not to laugh at his fake belly pressing into yours.

“The kids will believe in Santa for another year,” Yongguk assured as he leaned down to kiss you tenderly until you heard a loud gasp.

Your eldest stood there, wide-eyed. “I knew Santa wasn’t real, that’s Daddy!”

“It’s not Daddy, Santa was just wishing Mummy a Merry Christmas. Don’t worry, he’ll wish Daddy one too.”

“Like that?”

You hummed in answer as you glanced awkwardly at Yongguk, and once your son went back upstairs you both let out a heavy breath of air. Your husband groaned. “Next year, I’ll get out of the suit first.”


	3. Day 3 - Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sanduel (Junghwan) – Gift Wrapping**

You thought having Junghwan’s assistance would make the pile of gifts needing to be wrapped go by quickly. In the beginning, you had been full of smiles and he had hummed sweet Christmas carols as he stared over at you lovingly.

But it wasn’t long until you were scowling at him.

“You’re making a mess!”

He shook his head confidently. “I am not, it’s wrapped!”

“But the lines aren’t clean, Junghwan!”

“Do they need to be? The recipient is just going to rip it open in the end.”

You groaned. “We are not giving my sister a present wrapped like this!”

“Why not, can’t she be thankful for our efforts? At least we wrapped them ourselves!” he countered, scratching at his head as you snatched the gift out of his hand.

“Pass me the tape,” you grumbled and he did so, pouting.

“Did I do a really bad job?”

You couldn’t be mad at him looking at you like that. All the same, you nodded. “There’s more tape on here than there is wrapping paper.”

“New job?” he offered with a smile. “I’ll sing and make you as many hot chocolates as you want and you make sure our presents look good?”

“Deal.”


	4. Day 4 - Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ilhoon – Christmas Movies**

 

You plopped down onto the sofa beside Ilhoon and took the candy cane he held out to you as you nestled into his side. He then glanced at you weirdly as the movie began to play on the screen.

“What?”

“I thought we were watching Christmas movies tonight.”

You nodded. “We are.”

“Y/N, this isn’t a Christmas movie.”

“What do you  _mean_  it’s not?” you asked, shooting your boyfriend a disapproving look. His grin faded at how serious you had gotten. “It’s Christmas Eve, this movie is perfect.”

Ilhoon scoffed and pointed his candy cane at you. “It’s Nightmare Before Christmas, this is a Halloween movie.”

“Ilhoon, it’s the night  _before_  Christmas. Clearly, this works as a movie for  _both_  holidays.”

“Really?”

You nodded adamantly. “This is a tradition for me. I watch it every Halloween and Christmas Eve.”

He smiled, nodding softly to himself in thought and then he kissed your cheek. “So, will this become part of our tradition together too?”

“Only if you plan to sing along with me.”

“You’re pretty serious about this movie,” Ilhoon observed and you grinned.

“Just as I am about you.”

He smirked. “Then let me get ready to sing.”


	5. Day 5 - Not Another One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hui (Hwitaek) – Not Another One!**

You entered your boyfriend’s apartment after a long day of working in retail at the busiest time of the year – Christmas. Your feet ached, you were hungry and most importantly, you never wanted to hear another Christmas song again.

“Baby, I’m here,” you called out tiredly as you shrugged off your coat and hung it up in the entryway, moving into your slippers before stepping up into the living area. You frowned when you didn’t see Hwitaek anywhere and opened the room to his studio.

You heard a familiar tune and immediately shut the door again.

Hwitaek came out and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Turn off that dreadful music!”

“You do know you’re dating a musician who has to put on some Christmas performances, right?”

You nodded but Hwitaek continued before you could object. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with  _this_  song.”

“I don’t want to hear another Christmas song for as long as I live,” you exclaimed and he smirked, drawing you into his arms.

“Not even if your handsome boyfriend was the one singing it to you?”

You paused, he had you there. You were addicted to his voice.

“Come on, I’ll make you  _love_  this one.”


	6. Day 6 - The Best Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sungjin – The Best Present**

 

You were about to take your seat at the dining table for Christmas lunch when you felt an unmistakable change within your body. You shook your head rapidly and glanced at your husband in fright. “I refuse to have a baby on Christmas!”

“You’re not due for another two weeks, don’t stress,” Sungjin assured but you gripped onto his arm as a wave of intense pain overwhelmed you.

You groaned. “This isn’t happening!”

“I think it is,” he mumbled, his own face tense with the sudden realisation of the situation, and the tight grip you had on his arm too.

Lunch was forgotten about as you raced around your home, your guests helping you get into the car and off to the hospital. You had hoped this wouldn’t happen today. As much as you were over being pregnant, you had wanted to spend the day as planned.

This wasn’t planned  _at all_.

But when you heard the screams of your daughter entering the world, you forgot all about how caught off guard you had been three hours ago. You focused on her cries and the euphoric feeling of her being placed over your chest, tearing up instantly.

You glanced up at Sungjin as he moved in beside you both, his own emotions falling as steady as yours.

The best present had arrived right on time.


	7. Day 7 - Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Youngmin – Gift Exchange**

 

“Wait, what is this?” you asked as Youngmin slid you what was obviously a present. “I thought we weren’t doing gifts since we’ve only just started dating?”

“It’s nothing much.”

You opened the box and glanced inside, giggling as you pulled out a small mug with a Christmas themed alpaca decorated all over it. You glanced up at him then and Youngmin grinned as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Because I thought you might miss me when we’re not together.”

You ran your hand over the ceramic more lovingly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N,” he replied and then blinked as you slid your own present across the table. He chuckled as he took it from you, giving you a small look before he opened it up, pulling out the stuffed toy bunny.

You blushed lightly. “So you don’t miss me either.”

“How did we become animals?” he wondered and you shook your head with a laugh at your nicknames as his hand reached for yours over the café table.

“Next year will we not exchange gifts again?” you asked slyly and Youngmin laughed, nodding his head eagerly.

“Definitely.”


	8. Day 8 - Change in Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chani (Chanhee) – Change in Tradition**

“No way!” Chanhee cried, shaking his head firmly as you yanked at his arm. “I’m not going out in that snow! It’s really bad out there, Y/N.”

“Its Christmas time and we hardly have fun like we used to as kids these days. Let’s go build a snowman!”

“Right now?!” he asked, staring at you incredulously. Even though he had known you all his life, you never failed to surprise him.

You nodded. “Come on, I bet I will make a better snowman than you.”

“Oh, you so know mine will be far superior,” he countered and for the next hour, you braved the cold weather in your multiple layers, creating the biggest snowman you had ever made in years. You played dirty, throwing snowballs at one another when you were almost happy with your creations, laughing and chasing each other around the yard. It was just like old times except when you slipped on the snow and pulled him down with you, Chanhee smiled and leaned down to kiss you instead.

That was definitely not something that happened when you made snowmen as kids.

But as you kissed him back, you knew you didn’t mind this change of tradition one little bit.


	9. Day 9 - Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Minho** **\- Overboard**

 

His eyes widened as he stepped inside your apartment, already able to see a whole lot despite your lights still being off. Multiple coloured lights were casting all over the walls in a blinking order and your normally minimal décor looked like an elf had sneezed and covered every inch of your home in festivities. And when you turned on the lights, it got more intense and he didn’t know what to take in first, the tree, the lights, or the other Christmas decor.

“So what do you think?” you asked with a smile, passing Minho as you stepped up into your home, his eyes still soaking in everything. He wasn’t sure if he had entered a Christmas shop or your actual apartment anymore.

His eyes followed movement across the room and gasped. “There’s even a train!”

“Of course, it’s heading for the North Pole.”

“You uh, really go all out don’t you?” he finally surmised the experience and you grinned at Minho, nodding happily. “I really didn’t expect this side to you.”

“Well, you’re pretty intense as a person naturally, it makes sense your girlfriend has a side to her like this, right?”

Minho couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s going to take me a while to get used to this, but I like it.”


	10. Day 10 - White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hyuk (Sanghyuk) – White Christmas**

 

You stared up at the sky until you felt the snowflakes land lightly upon your face, giggling at the feeling. You then diverted your attention to the blanket of snow at your feet, marvelling at the feeling of it crunching under your boots. It was freezing, you’d admit to that, but being out in the snow felt magical.

That was until a snowball pummelled you in the shoulder. You gasped and spun to see Sanghyuk standing there, already prepared with another icy ball. “That was rude!”

“You asked me to come see the snow with you, what did you expect?”

“It’s my first time experiencing a white Christmas, and I was hoping for a gent-oomph!”

The second snowball hit you in the side and you screamed, diving to the ground to gather up arsenal. You lobbied the ball at Sanghyuk and dodged his own incoming one, fighting with each other until you collapsed inside on the sofa beside each other worn out.

“How was your first snow experience?”

You smiled. “Cold, wet, but exhilarating.”

“Then you know what comes next, right? It’s time to warm up under a blanket and watch Christmas movies.”

“No more snowballs?”

He chuckled. “No, just you and me, how does that sound?”

“Dangerously perfect.”


	11. Day 11 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JR (Jonghyun) – Warmth**

You couldn’t stop shaking and wrapped your coat more tightly around yourself as you made your way down the sidewalk, heading for home as quickly and safely as you could. It hadn’t been snowing when you entered the subway to get across the city, but by the time you were in your neighbourhood, there was a strong flurry of white falling from the sky.

You didn’t like the snow much, and by the time you reached the apartment complex, your teeth were chattering together. You shook yourself off and left the excess snow in the atrium before stepping inside and into the elevator, bouncing around as your fingers burned inside your gloves at the temperature change. As you pulled one off to put in your keycode, your hand took too long to move and your door restricted your access.

You heard the one behind you open. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“Can you put in my code for me Jonghyun-ah, my fingers hurt from the cold.”

After the door was open and you were inside, Jonghyun removed your coat and then hugged you.

“So warm,” you murmured, nestling into your neighbour – and boyfriend – further.

“Is that all I’m good for?” he chuckled, holding you more tightly. “Let me warm you up.”


	12. Day 12 - Tinsel Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jisung - Tinsel Tricks**

 

“Okay, you just need to watch your step up, okay good. Now just stand there for a moment.”

“Jisung, I can’t see and I don’t like the idea of being alone!” you called out, feeling him depart from your side. When your boyfriend had mentioned he had something special for you to see, you had been excited.

That was until he produced a blindfold. Even though you trusted him wholeheartedly, you weren’t happy about being in the dark. You were less interested in what he had worked on and more eager to see again.

“Okay, I’m going to let you look now,” Jisung said suddenly and you flinched, having not heard his return. He removed the blindfold and you blinked rapidly at the light difference, your mouth falling ajar at what was before you. Your small studio office was transformed into a winter wonderland, Christmas decorations were everywhere. You looked around the room in awe, stopping when you noticed there was even tinsel on the ceiling trim.

“How on earth did you get that up there?” you wondered and Jisung chuckled.

“I had some of Santa’s elves help me,” he admitted with a grin and then hugged you. “So are you feeling more inspired now?”

“Definitely.”


	13. Day 13 - You Won't Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BamBam – You Won’t Find Them**

He waited until he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom before he got up from your bed, diving right for the wardrobe and opened the doors. BamBam didn’t have much time to find where you hid your gifts this year. He always struggled with what to buy you and he decided he would only have a peek to see how much you had bought him to get an idea for his own presents.

There were no gifts in the closet and BamBam moved to your desk area, looking through a couple of boxes stacked next to them to see if they held anything with telltale Christmas wrap on them.

“Where are they?” he murmured as he gazed around the bedroom, letting out a shriek as he fell down in fright.

You were leaning in the doorway of your bedroom instead of in the shower. Smirking, you moved over to him and shook an index finger disapprovingly at him. “They’re not here. I knew better this year around.”

“It’s not what it looks like!”

You nodded, pulling him into your arms and laughed. “I’ll love whatever you get me, I promise. So no more searching my room, you won’t find anything!”


	14. Day 14 - Late For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Seunghoon – Late for Christmas**

 

You stared at the board above for the umpteenth time in hoping it would update. It still mentioned your flight was delayed, and you glanced outside the airport to see a thick blanket of snow falling down endlessly.

After several hours of waiting, you were disappointed. You would never get home in time for Christmas now.

“We’ll make the most of it,” a voice mentioned from your side and you glanced at the man beside you, nodding softly.

Seunghoon was the only reason you hadn’t become hysterical yet. He was your biggest gift you were bringing back home with you. Well, the first was firmly secured on your ring finger. Then him. None of your family knew about your engagement news yet, and you had hoped for Christmas to be when you’d tell them.

“There’s always New Year,” he suggested, as if he read your mind and you grinned, snuggling into his side further. “We can have Christmas together and then bring in the New Year with a bang for your family?”

“You always know how to make me feel at ease.”

“That’s what fiancé’s are for.”


	15. Day 15 - Stop Ruining It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Changmin – Stop Ruining It!**

Changmin chuckled as he found you staring at the Christmas tree again. “You love Christmas too much.”

“It’s the most magical time of the year.”

“You know, the idea of Santa Claus is weird.”

You glanced at the non-believer beside you cautiously. “Why?”

“He essentially breaks into people’s homes with presents made by tiny elves and they know too much about you with this naughty or nice list. The FBI ought to hire them; they might get more information on people and bust them easily. Now  _that_  would make Santa more interesting.”

You stared at your boyfriend and then groaned loudly. “Stop it.”

“Why? It’s a legitimate theory. You don’t invite strangers into your home because it’s unsafe, so why would you let a man who’s apparently rather jolly in when you’re not awake? He could be a brilliant robber too. No one would-”

“Changmin,” you breathed, shooting him a warning glare. “Stop ruining  _my_  Christmas.”

“All I’m saying is if some random guy tries to enter our home when you’re sleeping, Santa or not, he best stay away from you.”

“He has a Mrs Claus, you fool!”

“Yeah but on that one night of the year-”

“Don’t finish that sentence!” you cried, reaching for a marshmallow and stuffing it into his mouth. “Let me enjoy my Christmas or you can go stay with the Grinch!”


	16. Day 16 - Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Moonbin – Christmas Spirit**

You hadn’t expected to be putting up a Christmas tree today with Moonbin for your date, but he had insisted on getting it up, just the two of you, before any of his members came home and interrupted.

You didn’t remember how satisfying it was to have full control over how the colours went up on the tree. At home, you had shared the task with your whole family and had lost interest over the years. As you strung up another snowman onto a branch, you wondered why you had lost your Christmas spirit.

Moonbin came over to your side, nudging you as he reached up higher to put on an ornament. “Feeling it yet?”

“Feeling what?”

“The magic of Christmas! You told me you didn’t really care but you look pretty happy right now doing this.”

You smiled, realising he had planned this all along. You merely nodded and continued decorating until there was one thing left. You stretched as high as you could to place the star on top of the tree but it was too tall and you were too short. You turned to your boyfriend with a pout. “Here, you put it up, I can’t reach.”

Suddenly, Moonbin hoisted you up in his arms and you grinned, reaching for the top branch and sliding it on. When he placed you back on the ground, you hugged him tightly.

“I feel it now.”


	17. Day 17 - Last Minute Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Woohyun – Last Minute Emergency**

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually here on Christmas Eve.”

He glanced at you darkly and you tried your best not to smile – much.

“Remind me why we were here last time, Y/N?” he asked as you helped Woohyun over to the entrance of A&E. He had slipped on the ice outside your home and was in a lot of pain. You were worried of course, but you knew one way to keep Woohyun’s mind off the pain was to distract him. After all, he had done it enough for you over the years with your clumsy ways.

Playful banter was a good tactic.

“Or the time before that,” he added on and you nodded in agreement.

“I’ve never been here despite all of my clumsiness on the night before Christmas though Woo, this is a first.”

He grunted and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s not like I want to be spending my Christmas injured, believe me.”

“What, doesn’t resting up at home after we check that everything is okay, with me doting over you day and night not sound like heaven on earth to you?”

Woohyun glanced at you momentarily and then let out an excessive groan, hobbling forward with a little more effort.

You grinned. “Thought so.”


	18. Day 18 - Next Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jiyong – Next Christmas**

 

You snuggled deeper into his embrace, refusing to move at all. Jiyong chuckled, stroking your hair gently and you soon felt slumber tug at you to take you back down. It was Christmas morning, but you didn’t want to move just yet.

“Comfortable?” his voice managed to make it into your hazy mind and you hummed in agreement. You heard another chuckle and it kept you floating, not fully alert, but you weren’t asleep yet.

“Remember last Christmas, baby?” he continued and you opened your eyes slowly, lifting your head up out of his chest. How could you forget? The expression on Jiyong’s face captured your interest immediately.

You wouldn’t fall back asleep now.

“You asked me to marry you,” you told him with a smile, remembering back to Jiyong kneeling down in front of the tree.

He sighed in content, pulling you closer to him. “This Christmas you’re all mine.”

“We got married yesterday; of course I’m all yours.”

“What are we going to do about next Christmas?” he asked coyly and you grinned, kissing his lips passionately.

“I guess we’ll have to get to work on that.”


	19. Day 19 - Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hongki – Impossible**

 

You hated Christmas for one reason. It wasn’t the festive decorations or the Christmas songs that had been playing everywhere since Halloween ended. It wasn’t the snow or the extra bustle wherever you went.

It was the stress of buying a gift for Hongki.

You had been dating him for three years now and you had hoped you would have a better idea now on what to get him. But what do you buy the person you know who has everything he already needs?

“Socks?!” Hongki exclaimed, holding up the pair of novelty socks and shaking it. “Really?”

“You’re so impossible to buy for! You have everything you need. Last year and the year before that I got things you bought already. So yes, it’s socks!”

For a moment he stared at you before his laughter erupted, dropping the hosiery items down and came over to hug you.

“It’s okay; you’re the best present I get in my life every year anyway.”

“Just tell me next time what you want,” you grumbled into his embrace and Hongki pulled away, shooting you an amused look.

“There’s more than just the socks, right?”

“I got you underwear too.”


End file.
